


Trying Something New.

by Senei



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, handjob, narrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senei/pseuds/Senei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Adrian] Hawke finds Varric's rooms too hot, but things only get hotter when Varric decides to share what he's writing. Hawke is embarrassed, but it's all in the name of PWP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't specify Hawke's first name, but tagged it as Adrian Hawke as I intend to write more. Which is why he seems a bit OOC. 
> 
> First time writing Varric. Also attempting this sort of narration- sorry for random slip-ups with tense. 
> 
> Written on my phone, so weird typos abound, I'm certain. Did a quick edit though so hopefully I caught most of them. 
> 
> The world just needs more Varric Tethras and I am more than happy to oblige.

It was winter in Kirkwall, and outside the ground was covered in snow, but inside Varric's suite at the Hanged Man it was sweltering. The fire in the hearth burned with a fury and Hawke found himself slowly removing more and more articles of clothing. 

"I thought you were a surface dwarf," he whined. "It's like a forge in here." 

"That joke does not get any funnier," Varric chided. He was sitting cross the table, penning out some new chapter to his latest masterpiece. Or at least Hawked assumed that was what he was doing, he'd been frowning at it on and off all evening. 

"Besides," Varric added. "You'll be happy when morning comes and it's not as cold as the Maker's balls in here." 

Hawke wrinkled his nose. "That's something I don't want to think about."

"What, the cold? Or the Maker's balls?"

"Both."

Varric laughed. "Someone else's balls you'd rather be thinking about?" 

"Well, I don't spend the here night for the company," Hawke retorted. "You've been working on that all evening, what is it?" 

"Hm," Varric hummed slightly. "I'm trying something new, want to hear?" 

Hawke shrugged, but shifted forward in his chair to listen. He knew Varric liked to read his work aloud, and Hawke liked to hear him speak, so it was - generally - a win-win situation. 

Varric picked up the paper, cleared his throat, and began. " _Dusk had settled and filled the room with velvety blackness. The young mage was not used to such extravagant decoration, the large bed illuminated by a wax candle on the side-table of dark wood. Everything dripped with luxury, blue and gold seeming to be the colour of choice for such things._

_He shifted nervously and finally settled his eyes on the man who had been standing before him the entire time. A tall man, dressed in a fine robe, his dark eyes fixed on the mage._

_'You're wearing far too much clothing,' the man purred and the mage shuddered. He felt that deep, silky voice travel straight to his loins-_ "

"Don't use the word loins," Hawke interrupted. 

"Oh?" Varric raised a brow. 

"It sounds like a cut of meat," Hawked said. He shrugged. "Go on, I'm enjoying it. 

Varric chuckled and continued. " _-straight to his groin._

_'Sir?' He asked._

_'We'll have to fix that,' the man said. He gestured with his hand and then ordered, 'Take them off.'_

_The mages hands shook as he slowly began to undo the button of his tunic. One by one he pushed them through, until the shirt fell to the bed behind him._

_'Getting there,' the man rumbled. He had untied his own robe, holding it closed. 'Now the trousers.'_

_With a nod, the mage fumbled to undo his laces. He got them loose and tugged his trousers downwards. He was embarrassed, his smallclothes did little to hide his quickly hardening cock. When he looked up he caught the man licking his lips, and blushed as he struggled the last bit out of his trousers, kicked them away, and then stilled._ "

Hawke shifted in his seat. Varric's voice had lowered as he read, growing sultry to fit the mood and Hawke couldn't help but sympathize with the young mage in the story. His own cock was beginning to stir in his trousers. 

Varric glanced at him. Damnit, he'd noticed. Hawke felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Should I continue?" Varric asked. 

Hawke looked anywhere but at the dwarf, but he nodded and muttered, "do." 

Varric cleared his throat once more. "Where was I- Ah. 

_'He could feel the man's eyes on him as he sat there, practically naked, waiting. He heard the soft whisper of cloth falling to the floor and when he looked up he was met with the sight of the man's naked body._

_His stomach was flat, tight, and a trail of generous hair ran down his centre to the base of his cock, which the Mage flushed to see was already hard. It was long, well-suited to the man's tall frame, and darker than the rest of his fair skin._

_The Mage licked his lips.'_ "

Varric grew silent and Hawke was forced to take his eyes off the spot of wall he'd been focusing on to see why he'd stopped reading. 

The answer was he was staring at Hawke. 

"What?" The man asked. 

"Nothing," Varric said. "That's all I have."

Hawke sighed. "Oh, that's a shame. It was pretty good."

"Yeah?" Varric chuckled. "We could continue where I left off."

Hawke let a little hum form in the back of his throat. "Suppose. What was your plan? Was the Mage going to suck the man's cock?"

"Mhm," Varric hummed back. "Then leave him to be discovered by Templars- frame him for blood magic."

Hawke snorted with laughter. "Awful. He should at least get touched- anything before he's thrown to the dogs."

"Alright," Varric said. "Tell me what to do, then." 

A blink of confusion from the Ferelden, then he asked, "tell you?"

"Yeah, or show me. I'm not picky," the dwarf said with a wink. 

Hawke licked his lips. "Alright... Well, let's assume he's finished sucking the man's cock. They're waiting for the Templars to arrive, though the Mage doesn't know that yet. The man puts a hand on the mage's shoulder and he- lowers him to the bed."

As he spoke, Hawke stood up and paced slightly. When he hit a wall in his thoughts he stopped, grabbed his chair, and pulled it back from the table. He sat back down. 

"The mage's never done anything like this- He's nervous. Trembling. The man tells him to relax, see," Hawke breathed. 

Varric was watching him. Fingers laced together and chin rested on them. Hawke loved those fingers- those hands. They could write the loveliest prose, both on paper and on Hawke's skin. 

He licked his lips again. It was hot - too hot - in the room and he let himself unbutton his shirt. He tossed it aside, figuring it would find the floor at some point that night, why not now. 

He spread his knees, hands resting on his thighs. "He runs his hands up the mage's thighs," Hawke said and mimicked the movement with his own hands. "The man is getting such a rush from this, and the mage is aroused. His cock is hard and his smallclothes can barely hide it anymore. The man, he should slowly pull them off. Teasing the mage."

Hawke hastily undid his own laces. Varric had shifted in his chair, he knees spreading, but his hands were still tucked under his chin. Gold eyes fixed on Hawke. Regarding him with steady desire. Hawke was flushed as he rid himself of his trousers, and then his smallclothes joined them on the floor. 

He was naked now, and could feel sweat dripping down his back. Down his thighs. "It's really too hot in here," he grumbled. 

"You're not helping that," Varric laughed. With those words the scene was broken for a moment, as Varric pushed away from the table. He stopped at the door to his suite and made sure the lock was in place, then came back. He leaned against the table in front of Hawke. Still watching him. 

Hawke just stared at him, his hands gripped his own knees. He was embarrassingly hard, his cock not giving one shit about the absurdity of the situation. 

"Go on," Varric said. "It was just getting good." 

"Right..." Hawke murmured. "So the Mage is on his back on the bed. The Man has pulled off his smallclothes and he sees his cock now- hard and aching. The Mage is a bit smaller than him, not by much, and he's too busy trembling to worry about that. He likes the way the man's hands feel on his thighs as they roam up- up to his-"

Hawke's hands mirrored the actions. He paused to shudder when his own fingertips touched his aching erection. They were surprisingly cool against his hot skin. 

"The mage gasps when the man wraps a hand around him. He tries to stay quiet as the man starts to stroke him, his other hand finding his- ah- balls," Hawke groaned. Then he chuckled, "much warmer than the Maker's."

Hawke cracked an eye open when that got a chuckle from Varric. The dwarf was still standing, still watching him, but his arms had uncrossed and his palms were pressed into his thighs. Hawke was pleased to see the obvious tent where his erection strained at his trousers. 

His cock throbbed in his grip as he continued to stroke it. "Hand on his cock is moving faster. The man is in a rush, right, but the Mage doesn't realize. He's panting and growing hot. Too hot. He barely notices when the man stops touching his balls because his hand is still on his- leaking cock. Precum, he's got to be dripping."

Hawke was panting by that point. His own cock was slick with precum, only making him feel all the better. The room was silent save for Hawke's heavy breathing and the wet noise of skin against skin. He wasn't going to last long, so he hurried up. He sucked the fingers of his free hand into his mouth, coating them generously with saliva. 

"The Mage feels wet fingertips exploring lower, and they press at his asshole," Hawke breathed. He pressed his own to his entrance, they slipped in with ease and he groaned. 

He was barely together at this point as he worked both his cock and ass. "The Mage is- really feeling it now. His stomach is getting tight and then the man presses down on his- Ah, shit-"

He had to stop talking as he shuddered and slipped forward on the chair. He readjusted his position, but then he felt Varric's hands on his thighs and looked up to see the dwarf kneeling in front of him. 

"Keep talking," Varric said. 

Varric's hands replaced Hawke's, picking up where he left off. One hand stroked at Hawke's cock - slower, but firmer - and two of his fingers slipped inside. Hawke took a moment to adjust, Varric's fingers were thicker than his, and then he managed to speak. 

"The man is probably running out of time. He doesn't want to get caught- like this- by the Templars. The Mage has no idea, he's so close and he begs for- ah- More!" 

Hawke gasped as Varric picked up the pace. Hawke had to hold on to the dwarf's shoulders to keep from sliding off the chair. His head lowered until his forehead was resting there, too, bent double as Varric worked his magic. 

"More, he's so- I'm-" Hawke whispered against Varric's ear. "Maker, Varric- I'm coming."

And he did, hard, into Varric's hand. It left him shaking and weak, slipping down to floor, Varric the only thing holding him up. 

"Shit, Hawke," Varric groaned. "We might have found you're calling, that was beautiful."

Hawke sighed wistfully, but said nothing and shifted so he could press a palm to Varric's groin. He heard a sharp intake of breath next to his throat, but more importantly felt how hard Varric was. Hawke licked his lips. 

"You next, then," he said and Varric grinned. "But no narration this time, I want to occupy my mouth with other things." 

He kissed Varric's jaw, feeling the rough stubble against his lips. 

"Deal," Varric laughed and helped Hawke to his feet, leading the way to his bed.


End file.
